Hetalia: The Hunger Games, OC Vs OC
by KynKitty
Summary: This is about how a girl name Kitty from our world, is sent to the Hetalia world to participate int the 'Hunger Games' or how they call 'The Spot'. She is terrified, she trains viciously and is now entering it against many others. Will she survive? Will she win? Will she be the prey or predator? Find out! ((warning:Violence, Language, Fluff/smut))
1. Chapter 1

((Ok guys this is my version of the hunger games and Hetalia. I fused it together, it will be long and much feels, also maybe a lot of smut if I feel like it! So basically I'm my oc and there are some other countries {oc wise} they fight to the death basically to win a spot as a country. If the one person wins then they will be the country, but I'm making it so it will seem like they are from an alternative universe, or AU. The countries are the audience. I'll be posting it soon so stay tuned! Warning: Fluff/Lemon, Violence, Language, yea…))


	2. Chapter 2: The Spot, choosing

((ok sorry if this is a bad beginning guys T^T)) ((Listening: Radioactive by Imaginary Dragons)) Kitty was sitting around in her room. She was typing to her friend, Holly. She was rping with her, her being a guy of course. She signs off and looked at her clock, 2:30 a.m. shined bright on her phone. She thought it was late and needed some sleep. She was wearing black fuzzy pj pants, with a blue tank top. She got into bed very slug like and closed her eyes, but her phone goes on letting her know a text came in. Kitty lazily looked at the text and sees it's from Holly. She texted 'hey can you come over, I think slender man is in my house…' Kitty rolls her eyes and gets dressed. She was now wearing a blue tank top and deep blue flare jeans, she put a black zip up hoodie on. She put her reddish/brown auburn hair in a ponytail, her long bangs out, her hair reached between her shoulder blades. She put on her glasses and walked out, but she forgot her keys, she walks back inside to get her keys but her lights to her house start to flicker. First she thought it was ghosts or something, but then they start to bust, one by one. They start to bust closer to her, Kitty ran away from the darkness emerging close to her. She had fear in her eyes, her dark blue ocean eyes, and then everything went black. She couldn't see, everything pitch black, she then felt a strong breeze hit her pale, hour glass body, and made her close her eyes. A bright blue/ goldish portal emerged and surrounded her 5'3 body. She starts to shake, her eyes still closed tight, hugging herself. Then she fell through the portal, it was warm and blanketed her small body. She then felt nothing, but she hears cheering, of a crowd. She opens her eyes looking around her, her eyes widen in shock, her eyes shine a bright blue. She saw all the Hetalia countries, big or small, even micro, around a stadium. She also sees other boys and girls. She shakily stands up and looked at the people. They were all confused and terrified as her, but all staring in the same direction, forward. So she decided to look that way. She saw the balcony above them, Germania and Rome. "Welcome Countries, to The Spot" the crowd of countries goes wild. "Here is where the opponents, picked at a specialty, was teleported by our one and only Magic Trio" he points to Norway, England, and Romania. "Here our countries shall see which of the young's here will be fighting to the death, for a spot in being a country" he sighs tired in a way. Kitty shakes more at the word 'death'. "Now we will pick the Nordics, Europeans, Anarchic, and the South America contestants" .Kitty knew this wasn't anything but scary and bad, that's when Germania grabbed the bowl of pieces of paper away from Rome, which Rome was flirting with the ladies. Germania starts to talk "now to pick the contestants" Kitty thought 'contestants' did he think dying was a stupid fun game. That's when the countries went silent listening intently. Germania pulls out the first piece of paper "for the Europeans…it shall be-"{sorry cliff hanger ill type the next tomorrow} 


End file.
